


荒礫苔原

by eposicee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: Old WIP





	1. Chapter 1

「這見鬼的山上白茫茫半個人影都沒有好吧！醒醒維克托，我才不信有人冬天還住在這裡！」

 

尤里大聲抱怨著，兩個人吃力地在結冰的小坡上攀爬。他們已經在冰封的山裡走了幾天，只為了找尋一個傳說。風雪不算大，上山的路也不陡，對兩人來說不是太棘手，但能夠在山下烤火，誰願意活受罪。粗硬的礫石透過鞋底刺激腳掌，尤里有預感這趟行程又會消耗掉他一雙寶貴的皮靴子。

 

「尤里要有耐心。」維克托笑咪咪地指著斜前方，一片灰霧裡隱約透著一排長了草的屋頂。兩人心底實際上沒抱著多少希望，這是夏天打獵避暑的據點，入秋之後大夥兒就會遷下山去。

 

他們一間間敲門，沒有任何回應。風刮在他們凍得通紅的臉上，尤里死命把爺爺給他的皮草毛帽往下拽，他的夥伴對著這個舉動忍俊不住，尤里給了他一個白眼。

 

「我反而覺得很熱呢，一身汗真討厭。」維克托裝模作樣地擦汗。

「少逞強，你的汗水都快要在臉上結冰了。」

 

他們的身體在發熱，然後又被皮襖外的冷冽空氣凍得僵硬，雖然耳朵手指全部藏在厚重的布料下，卻沒辦法阻擋冬風的威力。

 

尤里掏出地圖，皺了皺眉：「喂，再往上沒有落腳處了，這批小屋是駐紮的最高點，沒有人會再往上走。」

 

「那我們更接近目的地了呢！」

 

 

 

兩人只能繼續往上跋涉。偶爾太陽肯露臉，尤里就忙著紀錄方位和推測時辰。大部分時候，只有灰濛濛的天空，被凍住的低矮苔蘚，又紅又髒的粗礫石，跟茫茫不見盡頭的白。

 

 

「我們的糧食快要不夠了。」

 

「嗯。」

 

「我們的糧食不夠，這個時節我們打獵成功率低的可憐，而且我們沒有瞧見任何動物活動的痕跡。陽光稀薄我沒辦法判斷方位，這裡根本不可能在冬天住一個活人，我們應該現在就往低處移動保住自己性命。」

 

「那雅柯夫的性命呢？」維克托聲音低沉，尤里知道他這是要生氣了。

 

「葉菲姆醫生說只要繼續服用藥方…」

 

「就可以晚幾個月回歸樹根，」維克托替他接下去，「阿列克謝醫生說，雅柯夫受到澡堂精靈的詛咒，因為他忘了留下肥皂水；瓦連京醫生堅持他惹了水精，必須配戴那些臭得驚人的藥草並且避開水邊才能讓他不被紅鬍子的老人帶走。他太老了，避過不潔之力得到安祥的死亡已經是最好的結果。」

 

「我知道這些都很荒謬！但更可笑的是你要去找一個根本不存在的巫師求救！」

尤里雙頰通紅喘著氣，渾身都在抖，這個人簡直不可理喻！

 

「不要浪費力氣生氣。」

 

維克托只是望著他，他逼自己將呼吸平穩下來，跟他生氣消耗精力，只會對自己的生存更加不利而已。

 

「我們連瓦爾京都拖來給雅柯夫看診，現在再去找一個不存在的巫師又如何？格奧瓦基當初可是從那場病裡奇蹟地活下來了！你是相信了格奧瓦基所說的偉大的巫力才跟著我來的不是嗎？」

 

「格爾瓦基是燒壞腦子了，藍色巫師是他的幻想而已！」

 

「藍色巫師一直都存在，不然你也不會因為你們名字一樣而耿耿於懷十五年。」

 

真是夠了，尤里想。天色暗得很快，他們往上又發現幾間破棄的小屋，在心底說聲打擾了之後心安理得的準備在此過夜。

 

維克托很快把火升起來，尤里用力把皮羅什基撕成好幾塊，一邊計算著到底要明天還是後天撤退。他們都能靠著微少的口糧撐下去，只要有讓雅科夫好起來的希望。

 

「這傢伙居然敢提我的地雷，混帳東西。」尤里恨恨地反覆咀嚼他今天唯一的一口皮羅什基，這是唯一能增加飽足感的方法。

 

和藍色巫師重名，他從小就因為這件事情遭到不少取笑，每次都把那些人打到鼻青臉腫才回去，讓爺爺一邊替他上藥一邊哄他。全世界他最愛的名字就是尤里的發音，尤里就是尤里，他喜歡尤里，他是冰上的老虎，雪地裡最出色的戰士。

 

「我說，藍色巫師只是個變形術者吧。」

 

「藍色男巫是男的，是活人，不是哪個自殺的女子，尤里。」

 

「他變身成灌木叢了，他就是歐魃拉千！格爾瓦基知道自己將死，在他自己的狩獵小屋灌酒。他自己說他因為不能讓摯愛靠近病軀，不能獲得愛而絕望！他灌著酒嚎泣著，用著最後的力量逃出被封鎖的牢籠，一頭跌入屋外的矮木叢，驚擾了藍色巫師，可見藍色男巫是一個變形術者。」

 

「你的推理毫無邏輯可言。」維克托指出，尤里翻了個白眼。

 

「隨便你怎麼說，反正格爾瓦基的小破草屋為了衛生燒掉了，藍色巫師也失去蹤影。這麼多年了誰也不能保證藍色巫師還在這座山上。」

 

兩個人圍著火，就算身上裹了兩層皮草還是瑟瑟發抖。藉著火光，維克托拿了起尤里的方位紀錄對著地圖瞧。其實維克托方向感不算好，辨位認路都不太行，這就是在維克托發瘋直接入山之後，尤里顧不得其他迅速追上山的原因。

 

「我覺得你這裡是弄錯了，我們現在根本不是往東走。我們在的這間破屋是西邊這個黑色標記。」

 

「你才弄錯你這個超級大路癡！是誰要去取水最後往反方向闖入狼群據點差點被撕成碎片吃掉。」

 

「你的寶貝毛帽可是拜這次迷路所賜。」

 

「我寶貝他是因為這是爺爺做的，不是因為……」

 

「噓！」維克托打斷他，兩個人都繃緊神經。

 

 

有什麼在移動，細碎的聲響。熊冬眠了，若是狼群，就算有維克多他們也不能保證在這麼差的狀態下能全身而退。兩個人手都放在腰間的匕首上，維克托緩緩站起來，不發出一點聲響。

 

一串細碎的低吟，聽不清意思，是人？還是不潔之力？

 

不知道是唸咒還是詠唱的人聲褪了下去，沒有聽到任何像是在移動的聲響。

 

 

啜泣聲低低淺淺地傳入兩人耳中。

 

 

傳說是真的，格爾瓦基沒有說謊，藍色巫師就在這座山上，那個惡名昭彰害他一輩子都跟哭鼻子脫不了干係的－『藍色哭泣淚珠男巫YURI』！


	2. Chapter 2

尤里太衝動了，絲毫不考慮敵暗我明就衝出去，制伏屋外的哭鼻子捆起來扔到火堆旁。雖然後者沒有反抗，外面也沒有任何埋伏或是陷阱，然而一旦有萬一就無法挽回。

 

維克托劈頭對著尤里說教一番，得到瞻前顧後的老頭病跟錯失良機後悔莫及的回應。

 

尤里不也是因為自己在才如此大膽作為？維克托想到此處，便無法再對尤里生氣。

 

 

「喂，你就是那個藍色愛哭鬼巫師？」

 

對方緩緩抬頭，眼睛還是腫的，顯得無辜又委屈。維克托藉著火光仔細端詳，傳說中的巫師有一些從貝加爾湖遷徙而來的移民特徵—膚色、烏黑的頭髮，但也有與那些移民格格不入的部分：鮮艷的藍眼珠。

 

 

那不是人類，甚至不是生物的眼睛，維克托想。

 

 

見到俘虜不回答，尤里又問：

「你不是Yuri嗎？你會治病吧？」

 

聽到這個名字藍色巫師身體突然顫了一下。

 

「你們要找Yuri？他不在這裡。」他說。

 

「什麼？那你又是什麼東西！」尤里顯然被激怒，腰間的匕首拔出直指對方。

 

藍色巫師嚇得又往後退了點，眼睛一眨一眨地，淚水在眼眶裡打轉。

 

「我…我、我是他不要的…不要的丟棄的部分。」

 

「你不是人？！你是什麼，歐魃拉千？」

 

「不是、不是！我…我、我不是女鬼！」

 

 

維克托在內心嘆了一口氣，尤里總是讓他扮白臉，他想換口味都不行。

 

「好了、好了，尤里冷靜點，你嚇到他了。」

 

 

維克托走到藍色巫師旁安撫對方。他蹲下來，視線與對方同高，輕輕執起巫師的手，問他繩子是不是需要鬆一些。對方又是發抖又是搖頭，說不出一句完整的話來。

 

觸感是人類的皮膚沒錯，只是那雙顏色與人類迥異的眼珠騙不了人，維克托懊惱著隱約又興奮起來，跟巫師鬥智可真是麻煩啊。

 

「讓我猜猜，」維克托托起對方的下巴，「你是他的眼淚，對吧？」

 

對方一怔，接著用盡全身力量往後挪動，卻撞上火堆，火星濺上後頸，幾乎在粗布上要燃燒起來。看到他惶恐的眼神，維克托只能把對方拽回來，將他身上火拍息。

 

「謝謝，」他嚅囁著，眼睛只敢看地面，「你，你怎麼會知道？」

 

什麼也沒看出來，就該狠下心讓火燒久一點的，他已經看到尤里投來不屑的眼神了。

 

「人的眼淚一旦流乾，就會枯萎，因為眼淚

是最珍貴的生命泉源。你實在太揮霍了，所以我覺得你一定是眼淚呢！」維克托毫不費力地把嘴角彎出招牌笑容。

 

對方低頭不語，似乎又要哭起來，但是最後忍住了。

 

「沒有眼淚，人會枯萎嗎？」

 

「誰知道，」尤里嘖了一聲，「巫師向來行走於人類規則的邊緣。」

 

巫師，傳說與不潔之力(нечисть)結成血契而得到力量，他們行蹤不定，偽裝成老人或動物在夜裡行動，降下災厄。千奇百怪的傳聞讓巫師們惡名昭彰，儘管幾乎誰也沒見過真正的巫師。也有人堅持巫師們只是一群離群索居，懂得藥草秘密的人。無論如何，維克托已經沒有選擇，只能相信數年前獲得治療的格奧瓦基，或是眼睜睜看著雅柯夫離開。逼出藍色巫師的力量，或是找到真正的藍色巫師，至於要付出的代價他和尤里都有心理準備了。

 

 

「我要去找Yuri。」藍色巫師倏地站起，然而腿上縛繩讓他站不穩往前跌，頭頂差點磕壞維克托的牙。

 

「你為什麼還要去找他？你是他不要的部分，你在這裡吃不飽穿不暖，怎麼活下來的？」尤里罵道。

 

「什麼…意思？吃、不飽、穿、不暖？」

 

「你都吃什麼，冬天那麼冷怎麼能活下來？」維克托捏捏他臉頰，溫暖又光滑，半點不像挨餓的樣子。

 

「我……好像都在睡覺，只有想哭的時候會醒來。」

他的眼神飄向遠方，像在回憶模糊的記憶，維克托手勁越用越大，已經遠超過玩鬧的範圍，然而對方一無所覺，仿佛他和這具身體沒有聯繫。

 

「……吃！對的，我知道！我不能吃！」他突然掙扎起來，維克托放開手，仔細盯著他。

 

「……會被笑胖。」他又低下頭，仿佛這是他最羞恥的秘密。

 

 

「胖有什麼不好，胖就像個貴族了呢！」尤里大笑。

 

對方不解地對著他眨了眼，尤里大搖大擺地走過來，一屁股在他旁邊坐下，瞇起眼把玩匕首。

 

「你要是能醫好雅柯夫，事情傳開給那些上面的人召見了，鐵定能被冊封貴族呢！」尤里信口開河，對他壞笑著。

 

「貴族發胖不會被笑，貴族……雅柯夫……我聽過雅柯夫這個名字，雅柯夫……我聽過醫好，醫好是什麼……」

 

他猛然轉身，雙手還縛著繩子扭成詭異的角度，一把攫住尤里頭，尤里掙扎了一會開始不受控制地尖聲嘶吼起來。維克托一個箭步把他們分開，用的力道之大連自己都驚訝。尤里額頭上布滿汗珠，似乎沒了意識。

 

「你想知道什麼，你聽過雅柯夫是嗎？」維克托讓自己從憤怒裡抽離，露出微笑，「你可以閱讀我，我不會像尤里一樣拒絕你。」

 

維克托抄起對方的手，將自己的臉靠上他的手背，最大的賭注開始了。

 

 

維克托沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

 

他和尤里是被冷醒的，在正月的寒冬裡，沒有火堆，沒有庇蔭處，他們在堅硬冰面上醒來，底下是凍住的苔蘚和礫石。

 

「那傢伙呢？」

 

「我們恐怕是遇見真正的巫師了。」

 

維克托笑了起來，卻冷不防地打了一個噴嚏。尤里大笑，但他兩手都在抖，兩人被薄雪覆蓋了一層，衣服已經微溼。維克托打開自己的包袱，裡面有半塊皮羅什基，酒壺，還有滿滿沒見過的藥草。他們對視一眼，在胸前畫了十字。

 

要是能趕在聖誕節前回到村落就好了。

 

 

出乎意料之外的是，從雅柯夫的小屋裡出來迎接他們的是莉莉婭，一個和雅柯夫分道揚鑣二十來年，名義上的妻子。

 

尤里想說什麼，被維克托阻止了，前者不屑地甩開他們倆直接去看『靜養的老傢伙』，剩下維克托和莉莉婭在屋外相顧無言。

 

 

「你知道這些藥草該怎麼用嗎？」

 

維克托遞上包袱，莉莉婭解開包著的藥草，神情十分震驚。她纖細的手指在藥草裡來回挑著，嘴唇緊抿。

 

「原來你們去找他了。不用擔心，我知道怎麼處理，那傢伙不會有事的。」

 

她一揮手，示意維克托可以離開了。

 

 

了無生機，常年冰封的山頂，住著淚水化成的藍色巫師Yuri。若你能他停止哭泣，他會實現你心底的祈禱。他能使凍雪溶融，苔原開花，驅走不潔之力，繚繞祝福。

 

這個傳說太可笑了。這個傳說是怎麼成形又散佈的，莉莉婭怎麼會認出你來，宮廷的人來這偏遠的村莊又有什麼打算？Yuri，你到底是誰？


	3. Chapter 3

雅柯夫帶著維克托離開宮廷的時候，維克托剛過完11歲生日。雅柯夫厭倦了政治遊戲，在莉莉婭和他們朋友的幫助下，偷走了輸家的兒子，一路逃到現在的村落。尼基福羅夫姓氏被封印，現在的他只是謊稱的伊凡維奇，同時是雅柯夫的義子。雅柯夫沒有落下貴族的禮儀與課業，平民維生的技能也一樣不少。多年後，到處闖禍的尤里被雅柯夫給收入門下。現在他們都是出色的獵手，保障了村子原本岌岌可危的稅賦來源，還能和其他村落交換物資。莉莉婭也許還是有和雅柯夫聯絡，但是維克托也沒想到她會現身於這偏遠的村子。

 

新年過去，莉莉婭仍未離開，即使她不能認同雅柯夫的作法，卻仍以實際行動支持，這是她的愛，不溫柔，卻是受用的。

 

 

「雅柯夫會和您回去嗎？」

 

「你覺得回去對他來說是好事？」莉莉婭反問，然後自顧地笑了，「維嘉，你對這個村莊有歸屬感嗎？」

 

她的提問太過尖銳，維克托像被打了一巴掌。

 

「紅色巫師居然千裡迢迢來到這個村落，就為了來取你答應支付的代價。你到底承諾了什麼？」

 

莉莉婭難得猶豫著，琢磨一番才又開口。

 

「你身上的價值不夠再許一個願望，真的要用在雅柯夫身上？他已經老了，你是知道的，你還有其他重要的人。」

 

「我已經付了訂金。」

 

 

初春，形勢反常地嚴峻起來，東北的阿帕斯納山上似乎有好幾頭棕熊在爭奪地盤，村子折損了兩位好手，聽到倖存者的描述一時人心惶惶。

 

半山腰的全魚之湖，據說是天上砸下的巨石化成了水，常年結冰底下有源源不絕的魚群，是野獸爭奪的地盤。人們通常只到半山腰就會掉頭了，山腰以下活動的是角逐地盤失敗的野獸，反而很容易被捕獲。

 

越過全魚之湖往上走的人全都一去不返，沒有獵手願意靠近那裡。

 

就在尤里還在纏著雅柯夫讓他去全魚之湖一探究竟，把老雅柯夫氣得躺回床上，山裡出現一位新獵手，帶了五頭處理好的棕熊屍體下山來和村人交換物資。威脅就這麼被鏟除了，村人們欣喜若狂，當晚就圍了一圈烤火飲酒權當慶祝。大夥兒樂了起來，然而當事人喝了點沒多久就不見蹤影。

 

維克托退出嬉鬧的人群，有些村人已經不勝酒力開始發起酒瘋，此時離開不會失禮也不會被注意。他要找的人藉著巫力早就不知道上哪裡去，也許已經躲到全魚湖底了。

 

 

 

「你要去哪裡？」

 

「去找Yuri拋棄的眼淚，聽說能實現任何願望。」

 

他一轉身，Yuri在背後笑吟吟地看著，一雙紅色的眸子在黑暗中閃爍。

Yuri一個眼神示意他跟上來，維克托從善如流。他們藉著微弱的月光走著，隱約知道兩人朝阿帕斯納山的方向前進。

 

「你有發現我送的禮物吧，維克托？」

 

原來是紅色巫師的贈禮，維克托的方向感變得十分敏銳。他當然有所察覺，可疑的是贈送的動機。

 

「你戒心那麼重，為什麼勇利會喜歡你，真是想不通。他甚至把真名告訴你。」

 

「我也想不通為什麼你要拋棄勇利，那麼自私的你卻送我一份大禮。」

 

他們停在村人常去取水的小溪邊，Yuri掬了點水洗臉，維克托望著他，也將手探人入水中，只抓到幾塊浮碎冰，手凍著發疼。

 

「你不信也罷，是他自己離開我的。」

 

他們突然就在坐全魚之湖旁，正午的太陽被白色厚冰湖表面反射，格外刺眼。時間與空間的失序，維克托小時候在書上讀過，那是最強大的力量，即使是不潔之力也無法做到。不過，這也可能只是幻術。

 

湖邊枯黃的雜草滿是乾涸的血跡，大概是處理獵物時留下的，只是血的覆蓋範圍太過誇張，怎麼看都像是一個警告。

 

Yuri跪在湖岸邊，望著自己的倒影，他穿著的衣物突然變得十分破舊，膝蓋附近已經破了，暗紅的硬塊凝固在布料上。

 

「你害怕流淚嗎，維克托？」

 

「勇利覺得他是懦弱的，他會成為自己活下去的阻礙，因此他選擇離開，就為了保證自己的生存。」

 

「當時情況太艱巨，他若是不離開，Yuri大概也不能存活至今。」

 

維克托不知道他這些似是而非的剖白想表達什麼，他只是十分警戒，Yuri沒有說謊，只是他的話語曖昧不清，重要的訊息什麼也沒透露。就好像宮廷裡父母的朋友一般，說話總是帶著一抹微笑，然後談話半天什麼也沒說到。

 

「你討厭我這樣說話？」

 

敏銳的家伙。

 

「在染缸太久了，久到不知道自己原來已經這麼惹人厭。抱歉，維克托。」

 

他轉過頭，兩眼直視維克托，臉上充滿歉意的神情能和勇利對起來。他是一體的，他們是被硬生生撕裂分割的存在，這是多麼明顯又叫人摸不透。Yuri依然不可信任，血色的眸子是災厄的像徵，他的巫力太過危險，他的目的虛無縹緲隱藏在不可探知的行動裡……

 

勇利，我該怎麼做？

 

「拐彎抹角太累了，你要我做什麼直說吧。」

 

「幫我把勇利找回來。」

 

 

維克托被搖醒，他躺在不知道誰的狩獵小屋裡，他望著茅草屋頂，以及大部分是尤里暴怒的臉，露出一個自以為迷人的笑容。

 

「你這個白癡！」

 

尤里往快熄滅的火堆扔了幾根樹枝，然後質問他發酒瘋跑到山上做什麼。

 

「我知道你一直在逃避我不想回答那天發生什麼，可是也沒必要一個人趁著大伙兒慶祝跑來全魚之湖，你以為幾頭熊死了就沒有危險了嗎？」

 

「尤里真是愛我，這麼關心我。」

 

「你是不是懷疑那個新來的家伙，你就是懷疑也不用送死，春天迷路凍死在獵屋裡不能更蠢了！」

 

「喔？上次是誰吵著要去阿帕斯納山一探究竟？」

 

「我沒有要一個人大半夜上山！」

 

維克托的獵具行囊被扔過來，尤里背著兩份工具上山，就這麼篤定我會在這裡。尤里真是個好孩子，維克托笑容更燦爛了，換來尤里的白眼。

 

「夠清醒就把事情給我一五一十交代了，我可是背了兩份工具一路上山找到垂死的你！」

 

尤里指著維克托鼻子又加了句，「別用你那套白癡笑容敷衍我，我可不吃這套！」

 

維克托確認自己的裝備都齊全，並且把散落的衣物套上，順便對著尤里指手畫腳要他把來過的痕跡消滅掉。既然yuri走了，那這裡也不宜久留，他們應該盡快動身下山。

 

 

 

「尤里，有機會的話，你會選擇舍棄自己的眼淚嗎？」

 

 

TBC


End file.
